degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Nowhere to Run
An upcoming hour-long episode of the second half of Season 11, and the midseason Halloween special for Canadians. Main Plot Jake believes his feelings for Clare are unrequited and escapes to his cottage with friends hoping one last summer bash will help him move on. When Clare crashes the party, she is horrified by what she finds. Sub Plot Meanwhile, Katie returns from camp to find that Bianca spent the summer getting close to Drew’s family. Katie’s jealousy overcomes her and her schemes backfire! Trivia *The title of this episode is named after the song "Nowhere To Run" by KISS. *This episode was originally titled "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis. *This is the first time since Breakaway (2) that the Canadian viewers get to see the episode before the American viewers. *Glen Martin and Helen Martin get married in this episode. *This episode takes place entirely outside the school. *This episode marks the end of Alli and Dave's relationship. *This episode marks the start of Clare and Jake's second relationship. *This episode marks the end of Alli and Clare's friendship. Quotes *Helen (To Jake and Clare): "Hey, who wants some Cake?" *Bianca (To Alli): "In the horror movies bad stuff happen to people who go out of the woods. And considering you're the skanky bitch in this situation...you die first." *Bianca (To Clare): "Can you stop playing with your wack 80's headband and navigate please?" *Bianca: "Oh my God! He’s outside! He wants to kill us…or kidnap a virgin! Clare, Katie, sacrifice yourselves!" *Marisol: "You think this is funny? You didn’t hear what Jake told us! There’s someone out there, a murderer, and he walks at night with a fire poker!" *Clare "Jake? Alli?" Bianca: "Now that's just wrong." *Alli (To Clare):" What do you think I should do?" Clare: " About what?" Alli: "The Palestine/Israel conflict...Dave." *Marisol: "Ugh, kill me now." Drew: "Hey, don't mind if i do." *Bianca (To Katie): "If you can’t trust Drew in a room with another girl, you’ll never last. Good luck with your relationship, honey. Real stable." *Eli: "Greetings Degrassians!" Jake: "Eli, biking in this heat?" Eli: "Perfect day for a little phfitz." *Katie (To Marisol): "You want to smoke something you found in a couch?" Bianca: "Looks legit. Try it." *Katie (To Marisol about Bianca): "Starts with B and rhymes with... actually it doesn't rhyme with anything... sucks for her!" *Jake (To Drew about Clare): "Just earlier today she said we were so over." Drew: "You've met girls, right? Usually when they say one thing they mean the total opposite." *Jake (To Drew about Clare forgiving him for kissing Alli): "You think she'll ever forgive me?" Drew: "Maybe. If you find her and save her from the dark, scary woods." *Bianca: "Even for you, kissing Jake was low." Alli: "Excuse me? This coming from 'Boiler Room Bianca'? Ring a bell? You and Drew? My boyfriend at the time?" Bianca: "That's different. You weren't my best friend forever. *Eli: (Grabs Clare's Arms) Clare: "(Screams): LET GO OF ME!!! NO!!! (Screaming)" Eli: "It's okay! Calm down! It's me! It's Eli!" Clare: (Sighs) *Eli: "I went to the cabin and Alli and Bianca said that you were missing. They also screamed when they saw me. Why is everyone so jumpy?" Clare: "It's been a long day." *Eli: "So, did I interupt an intense game of hide-and-seek?" Clare: "(Laughs): No." Eli: "So, may I ask why did you run into a dark forest by yourself?" Clare: "Let's just say a certain someone moved on before I had a chance to talk to him." Eli: "(Sarcastically): Stop. You're overwhelming me with details." Clare: "Is it weird to be glad you're the one to find me?" Eli: (Laughs) Jake: "CLARE!" Eli: (Steps Away From Clare) Jake: "Eli. You found her." Eli: "I did." *Alli: "Clare, are you okay?" Clare: (Glares at Alli) Bianca: "Someone's frosty." *Jake: "Alli kissed me." Clare: "Really?" Jake: "Yeah. Kissing her back was the stupidest thing I've ever done." *Jake: (To Clare): "Look, I tried. I tried getting over you all summer. But I couldn't. And when I found your headband, I... I thought something really bad happened. And I regretted every minute I didn't spend with you." *Alli: "This is none of my business. But, did you hook-up with anyone else this summer? When you were away from Clare?" Jake: "Well, I thought about it. Even though we were broken up, it still felt like it would be cheating. So, no." *Bianca: (About Clare): "Hello? The girl came all the way up here for her step-brother then found him kissing Bhandari. I wouldn't wanna be here either." *Marisol: "There's something in the woods!!" Drew: "Could someone please? Sedate her?" Eli: "Everyone's in here right? That means no one's in the woods." Bianca: "Either she's tripping out, or she just saw something really freaky." *Katie (To Bianca about her stealing Drew): "I know how you work. You did it to Alli. Alli: "Oh. Please leave me outta this." *Jake: "Everyone stay calm." Drew: "Calm? Then why do you have an axe man?" *Glen: "The scariest thing about a cabin full of teens, is the teens." *Jake: "You riding with me?" Clare: (Nods) Jake: "Does this mean you forgive me?" Clare: Never run away again. Okay?" Jake: "Well, same goes for you." Both: (Laugh) *Clare: (To Alli): "Find some else to ride with. We're full. Hey. It's a long bike ride back home. Wanna ride with us?" Eli: "Awesome. Thanks. *Katie: "Clare still mad at you?" Alli: "Leave it to me to lose Dave and my best friend in less than 24 hours. (Sarcastically): Back to school's gonna be so fun." *Marisol: "The bus is leaving this hell hole. Let's go." Gallery Degrassi-Special-Eli.jpg File:Alli Looking At Someone Possibly Jake.jpg File:Clare & Bianca's Shocked Expressions When They See Jake & Alli Kiss.jpg File:Jake & Alli Kissing & Clare & Bianca Watching.jpg File:Jake & Alli Kissing Close-Up.jpg File:Jake & Alli Looking At Clare & Bianca Watching Them.jpg File:Jake & Alli Moving Away From Each Other When They See Clare & Bianca With Clare Shocked & Bianca 'Hmph'.jpg File:Jake & Alli Sitting By The Fire Roasting Marshmallows With Their Faces Close To Each Other With Bianca & Clare Watching From Behind.jpg File:Jake & Alli Sitting By The Fire With Alli Roasting Marshmallows & Looking At Each Other.jpg File:Jake & Alli Talking By His Truck.jpg File:Jake Holding Marisol In Her Bikini Bridal Style With Jake Looking At Alli & Alli Smiling.jpg File:Marisol In Her Bikini Hugging Jake With Her Legs Wrapped Around His Waist With Jake Smiling At Alli.jpg File:Marisol In Her Bikini Running From The Katie's Car To Jake Leaving Katie & Drew By Her Car.jpg File:Power Saw Cutting Through Cabin Door.jpg File:The Fire Where Jake & Alli Kiss.jpg File:The Fire Where Jake & Alli Kiss & Jake's Cabin.jpg Degrassi-Promo.jpg File:Bianca & Drew Talking & Katie Spying From A Distance.jpg File:Clare & Alli Talking By Jake's Truck With Jake Standing In Between The Girls & Bianca Watching From A Distance With Her Arms Crossed & The Girls Far Apart & Alli Apologizing.jpg File:Clare & Alli Talking By Jake's Truck Standing Closer To Each Other Than They Were Before & Alli Apologizing & Clare Listening.jpg File:Clare & Jake Talking The Morning After With Jake Grinning & Clare Smiling Slightly.jpg File:Clare Listening To Alli Apologize But Not Really Wanting To Hear It.jpg File:Clare Standing By The Back Of Jake's Truck & Eli By His Bike Looking At Clare & Alli Looking At The Two.jpg File:Close-Up Of Alli Apologizing To Clare & Looking A Mess.jpg File:Drew & Bianca Talking & Marisol & Katie Watching.jpg File:Drew Looking Uncomfortably At Bianca & Katie.jpg File:Eli Looking At Clare With Alli & Drew In The Distance Behind Him.jpg File:Eli Smirking At Clare Happily.jpg File:Katie Looking Angry At Bianca & Drew Talking.jpg File:Marisol Looking At Katie Watching Bianca & Drew Talk.jpg Deg-Halloween.jpg Links *Watch Nowhere To Run *Download Nowhere to Run Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Friendship Issues Category:Relationship Issues Category:Jealousy